Faults
by Gallese
Summary: Sacrificing yourself for another human being is something your species is not able to do. So why are you able to?
1. Chapter 1

In all honesty, I have no clue where this story is headed but I felt the need to write.

* * *

I don't own Transformers.

Humans are selfish, violent creatures. They have no remorse for their actions and are cruel towards one another. They have everything and yet they are still not satisfied. Optimus had told me that they had so much to learn, but saw the good in them. I could only scream silent thoughts in my processor when Optimus decided to spew useless words to make me see it his way. "The proof is in the pudding." as the humans would say, seemed to always be fresh within my processor. Human atrocities that haunt even the most hardened warriors. Just when you think you'd see the worst of war, you always come across something twice as worse on this cursed planet. As for the present moment, a skilled Cybertronian warrior, such as myself, should be out kicking Decepticon aft, not sitting in a smelly, crowded parking lot, waiting for three humans to come back from whatever they were doing.

The large, black Top-kick's CPU began to drift to the youngest human of the group. Annabelle Lennox had been nothing but a pain in his aft when she was a sparkl- I mean baby. Everyday, she would crawl over to him and leave disgusting finger prints all over his black paint job and would constantly spew her organic fluids all over the seats. But now that she was older and had control of her fluids (Somewhat), she had some how wormed her way into his spark like some kind of virus. He had fallen for her cute, little smile that she would always flash at him. That's when his view of humanity had begun to change. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar screech of the said human.

"Iwonhide!" called the little girl named Annabelle Lennox. His spark hummed with delight when he saw the girl. She waved happily to the large truck from across a busy street. Another human femme next to her gave her a questioning look when she shouted and waved at the truck. Ironhide had failed to see that the Major nor his mate were not accompanying the young girl. Ironhide couldn't register what was happening fast enough. The shout of the Major and his mate reached his audio receptors but was soon blocked out by a terrible screech of tires skidding on the pavement and a terrifying crunch. Before anyone could comprehend anything, Ironhide watched in shock as a car tore down the street, dodging other cars. He shuttered his optics a few times before turning his attention to the two femmes that lie lifeless in the middle of the street.

Maybe he was wrong about humanity.


	2. Barricade

The very last thing she could feel was the tremendous pain that shot through her as she heard her bones snapping on contact when the vehicle smashed into her back. She didn't exactly know what was going on in her mind when she dove in front of the car but she did know that if she didn't, that little girl would have been killed on impact. Was the girl even still alive? Was she dead? With a groan, she put her attention on herself. She felt horrible and numb but seemed to be alive. Shakily, she brought her hand to ribcage and gingerly skimmed her fingers over her ribs. Content with her examination, she pressed the button for the nurse.

* * *

Barricade growled with frustration as he waited for Soundwave to jam the horribly primitive hospital cameras surrounding the nurses station. A tiny red light began to flash from above a door, which caught his and the nurse's attention.

"_**Soundwave! Have you jammed the cameras yet?"**_ Barricade snapped. A nanoclick later, a quick _**"Affirmative." **_filled his audio receptors. The nurse shuffled around a few of her papers before began walking towards the flashing light. Like a trained hunter, Barricade quickly stalked towards the unaware nurse. Almost as quickly as it began, it was over. A sickening _**crack **_filled the empty halls and then a _**thump**_. Thinking nothing of it, Barricade stepped over the now dead woman and headed down the hall. He stopped outside of the door and quickly changed his holoform.

* * *

She tapped her fingers on her stomach as she waited for the nurse to arrive. After hearing a small thump outside her door, she focused her view on the door. A few moments passed before the door opened and revealed a man in a white coat. He had a neutral expression on his face as he made his way towards a cabinet in the corner.

"Um, excuse me but..." she stammered. He quickly looked towards her and hissed "Silence!" She was taken back by the doctor but quickly dismissed it. He rummaged in the cabinet for a while before pulling out an unmarked canister. A small shiver passed over her which caused her to arch her back a bit. A small crack echoed in the room and she was immediately over come with pain. The doctor sensed her discomfort and placed a gas mask over her mouth.

"This will help with your breathing." he told her as he hooked it up to the canister. A tiny smile broke out on his face. She suddenly felt a little apprehensive to be hooked up but could only nod her head a bit. Air filled the mask and she had the sudden urge to inhale. After she took a deep breath, she coughed and brought her hand to her throat. A burning sensation took over her as she began to gasp for air. Ignoring the pain in her ribs, she began to cough up blood. Out of instinct, she began to claw as her throat, looking for some sort of source of air. The doctor held her down as she tore at her neck. After a few minutes, with a last gurgle, she calmed down and instantly went limp. The doctor smiled to himself and dissipated into thin air.


End file.
